


To The End

by SailorChibiChibi



Series: He Couldn't Alexander Handle It [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Sad, a horse is briefly mentioned, hamilton is stupid, really stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibiChibi/pseuds/SailorChibiChibi
Summary: They say Angelica and Eliza were both at his side when he died.





	

“One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, number ten! Paces fire!”

 

Hamilton does the unimaginable. He points his pistol in the air.

 

Burr had no time to stop. By the time he realized what Hamilton had done it was too late. He’d already pulled the trigger.

 

“Wait!” screams Aaron, even though it couldn’t stop the scene in front of him.

 

The bullet cut through the crisp morning air, targeting the former treasury of secretary.

 

It hits him right between his ribs. Hamilton falls backwards in pain and shock. 

 

Burr attempts to run and go check up on Alexander but faces he couldn’t recognize push him back.

 

The doctor was already by Hamilton, trying to keep him from bleeding out. He was being loaded onto a boat to get him back to the mainland.

 

Blinking in and out of reality he whispers, “Eliza,”

 

* * *

 

  
  


Back at the Hamilton household, Eliza and the children were sleeping soundly until there was a knock at the door.

 

Eliza shoots up in the bed, looking at the other side to see the vacant space where Alexander would be lying.

 

Eliza takes a few seconds to register, remembering that her he had told he had an early morning meeting. That seems to be all he does now.

 

“I’ll be back before you know I’m gone, yeah right,”  mumbles Eliza under her breath.

 

She exits the bedroom and goes down the stairs where she finds their young child, Philip Jr.

 

“Mommy, where’s daddy?” Philip asks with wide eyes.

 

“He had to go to a meeting, he’ll be back soon,” she answers. “Stay here while I get the door.”

 

Eliza finds her way to the front door and warily opens it.

 

“Mrs.Hamilton?” a messenger man greets Eliza.

 

“Yes, what’s going on?” Eliza asks, a scowl on her face. It’s barely seven in the morning, what could be so urgent?

 

“I have to tell you about your husband,” he tells her.

 

“ Alexander? What did he do this time? I swear he’s always up to something,” she remarks.

 

The messenger man gave her a gloomy look.

 

“He was in a duel with vice president Aaron Burr and was shot in the ribs. He’s being transported to your sister’s manor as we speak.”

 

Eliza’s world stops. She should have seen this coming. The countless letters between her husband and Burr, the way he says his name with venom in his voice and the comments. It all lead up to this.

 

“Thank you, I’ll be sure to get there,” she says, trying to remain as calm as possible.

 

He left soon after, leaving Eliza to get to work.

 

She calls Angelica (her daughter) down and tells her to look after the kids for a few hours so she could run a few errands. There was no use in having her worry about her father.

 

Getting to Angelica’s (her sister) house would be a bit difficult, the roads grew rougher the closer you got. Angelica likes to keep most people off her property.

 

It would also be a challenge because her horse, Ryan, was old. He had been of service to the family for years, he had been a feisty horse back in his day, that being one of the main reasons Alexander chose him.As fast as he could, Ryan got Eliza to Angelica’s house.

 

Angelica’s husband; John Church, is a wealthy man, that being reflected in the house. Nothing out of place, the manor was beautifully crafted and spacious.

 

Eliza ties Ryan to a pole outside and runs into the house, to anxious to actually knock.

 

“Angelica!” she cries out. “Where’s Alexander?”   
  


Angelica walks out from the hallway and ushers for Eliza to follow her.

 

“He’s in here. I can’t believe he did this,” Angelica says, and directs Eliza into a bedroom.

 

Eliza looks at Alexander laying in the bed. Alexander her stupid, stupid husband. He was bandaged around the ribs, blood bleeding onto the fabric.

Eliza walks towards the bed and kneels down.

 

“How could you?” Eliza splurts at him. “Did Philip teach you nothing?”

 

Alexander looked sadly at Eliza, not quite knowing what to say.

 

“Eliza,” he begins.

 

“Don’t Eliza me!” she cuts him off. “Why?”

 

“He attacked my name- our name!” this time he interrupts himself with a coughing fit.

 

“Shut your mouth Alexander, you’re just making it worse,” Angelica reappears in the room.

 

She comes over to clean off the bandages.

 

“Running his mouth off to the end,” Angelica mutters.

 

“What are you talking about? Alexander’s going to be fine, right?” Eliza questions, despite deep down knowing the answer.

 

Angelica and Alexander share a look of sadness. They know the truth of the situation.

 

“Betsey…. you know I love you right?” Alexander says.

 

Eliza starts to falter in her composure.

 

“Stop it! The children are waiting for you back at home,” Eliza pushes.

 

Angelica squeezes Eliza’s shoulder. “I hate to agree with Alexander but he doesn’t have long left,” she solemnly says. “If you need to say something now’s the time.”

 

Eliza hates this. She hates the politics, the arguments, the duel, and her husband. No, she hates what her husband has done, not just the duel.

 

Despite years of mistreatment, abuse, and cheating, she still loves him. From the moment she met him he had her wrapped around his finger. Helpless.

 

“Maybe I’ll be able to apologize to Philip,” Alexander says hopefully, for a man who’s dying. “I miss him so much.”

 

“I know, I know,” Eliza tells Alexander, just as she had told Philip.

 

Alexander was getting weaker by the second.

 

“Angelica,” he starts, turning his head to the eldest Schuyler sister. “I guess this is goodbye. The smartest woman, no, person I’ve ever met. It should have been you in the room where it happened. Perhaps in another world we’ll meet again and I’ll be there to see you climb to the top.”

 

Angelica only lets a few tears slide, she has to remain strong for her sister. She has to protect Eliza because she couldn’t protect Peggy.

 

“You’re such a stupid man Alexander,” Angelica says. “Even so you’re one of the only people I truly care about. Adieu.”

 

Alexander is now struggling to pace his breathing.

 

“Eliza, the love of my life, this isn’t the end for we will meet again, rest assured. Please, Betsey, I have essays left unpublished show them to the public. Tell them not to blame Burr for my death. I love you, I always will,” he says.

 

“I love you too,” Eliza says through her tears.

 

She holds onto one of his hands. She can feel the little pulse he has left.

 

Thump, thump,................

 

It’s gone.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something serious for once.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Hollow Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025897) by [parsniffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parsniffs/pseuds/parsniffs)




End file.
